Our Magical Moments
by PatrinePtn
Summary: Intimate moments between Kagome and George, part of My Muggle Girlfriend series. Takes place after chapter 25 of My Muggle Girlfriend.


_Written for **Through Wells and Worlds** Discord group, _smutober _prompts._

 _Takes place after chapter 25 of My Muggle Girlfriend._

 **Prompt: First Time**

* * *

The brown eyes of her beloved shone under the rays of light coming from the window. He seemed almost as nervous as she was.

George pulled down the strings of her tank top with a patience she didn't expect from him. He bit his lips when the cotton fabric bunched under the curve of her breasts. Her nipples so hard and sensitive his very breath caused her to shiver. His eyes met her as if asking for permission, Kagome curved her lips and nodded.

He licked the valley between her breasts, sending fire through her body. His tongue left no inch of her bosom untouched before he claimed his prize. Kagome squirmed, George smirked. He sucked a nipple while his hand took care of the other. Her core pulsed, her knickers already damp. She started grinding on the settled between hers, trying to alleviate the pressure.

"Someone's eager," said George. "I've never seen something so beautiful before." He removed a lock of damp hair from her face. Kagome opened her eyes and was mesmerized by the way he looked at her. The love and devotion reflected there as if she was the centre of his world. She captured his mouth, hoping to show him what her mind couldn't place in words.

Inpatient, George wandlessly divested all of their clothes. Kagome breathed fast, taking in the vision of her lover in birthday suit. Once again, she followed the paths of his freckles down his torso, stopping in a mass of ginger pubic hair. Her pupils dilated and bit her lower lip at the sight of his hard member, its pink head glistening. The fact it was she who aroused him that way only increased the dampness between her legs.

Kagome blushed as George spread her legs, the cold wind a welcome refresh to her burning core. He coated a finger with her own juices and used his thumb to play with her clit. She moaned his name when he slipped a finger, her hips rocking against his hand. She dreamed about him doing it countless times but her small hand couldn't compare with the real thing. George inserted another finger, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She would call herself a hopeless romantic later but she wanted for her orgasm to come with their joined sexes.

"George, please," Kagome whined.

"Please what, love?" He pumped harder.

"I need you."

Smirking, he pulled off and arranged himself between her legs. George teased her folds with his shaft before lining it at her entrance. Kagome inhaled deeply then relaxed. Unlike what her friends told her, she wasn't nervous. She was never more sure of her choice. She gave herself in body and mind, heart and soul.

She tugged him with her knees, giving him the signal to go on. He pulled her into a kiss the same time he pushed himself in, breaking her virginal barrier. Kagome cried in his mouth, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," George said repeatedly as he kissed away her tears.

It didn't hurt as much as she expected but she still needed to get used to the stretching of her sex. After a couple minutes, she placed her legs on his waist and moved her hips slightly.

"Fuck," said George. "You are not helping, love."

Kagome ignored his plea and did it once again. The uncomfortable ache quickly being replaced with pleasure. She crossed her legs on his back and used the leverage to her advantage. Kagome lowered her hips slowly then lifted them again, feeling his cock being buried deep inside her. George trembled, she knew he was letting her have her moment.

That didn't last for long.

George started to meet her thrusts, the increased friction causing both to moan. He attacked her neck, leaving a trail of love bites mixed with sweet nothings. Kagome's nails dug into his back as she tried to hold back her completion.

Her body contracted. With a cry of passion, she came, releasing the almost painful knot on her lower belly. George kept stroking and her inner walls accepted his actions, milking him to his own orgasm. Moments later, Kagome felt his hot seed filling her womb.

They remained joined for some time, his weight a welcoming warmth over her. Kagome stroked his red locks, George's breath tickled her neck.

George rolled to the side and pulled Kagome with him. The Miko laid her her head on his shoulder and an arm over his chest. The last thing she remembered was being tucked under the covers before sleep took over.


End file.
